


Goodbye

by Julia526



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Post-Mockingjay, prompt, tumblr promot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia526/pseuds/Julia526
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss tries to say goodbye to Prim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT
> 
> “I never meant to put you in danger. I just wanted… I just wanted to help”

The dead grass and rotted leaves crunched under her feet. She could feel the inner huntress yelling at her for being so careless, that each step is bringing her closer to death.

But Katniss ignored her, as hard as that may be, because grieving does not allow agility.

Peeta's steps hunkered behind her. He was keeping his distance, head turned down, just like hers. This was her moment. He was merely her bodyguard against herself. 

The path was familiar, having walked it for the first sixteen years of her life. The Before. The After was the games. The Proposal. The 75th arena. The revolution. The ash.

This, though, this second in time was limbo. No direction. No goal. Lifeless days. 

She knew instantly when she arrived, a cold feeling of home coming over her. But it wasn't home, hadn't been for so long that memories of it were fading and blurry. 

But, she knew she couldn't go on. Couldn't not say goodbye in someway, to her life, to the past, to her.

But words had never been her strong suit. Peeta the eloquent one, her the brutal one. 

But she choked out something, something that would hold her till the hole healed, the gaping one in her chest. The one that Prim used to feel.

 

“I never meant to put you in danger. I just wanted… I just wanted to help”

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble of today. Havent written in a while, and saw some prompts that sparked interest in me. Feedback would be awesome! Thank you!


End file.
